


all for you.

by bokusuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crime Scenes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Gore, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: ⠀For around a month now, the Fukurodani club members have been going missing. One by one, the team suddenly disappears without a trace. No one has an answer or can even begin to explain why this is happening. Except for one boy.⠀Koutarou Bokuto had been in love with Keiji Akaashi since the minute he lay eyes upon him. His heart has been enraptured by his setter, leaving the third year in a pit of intense feelings. Intense feelings that lead Bokuto to stop at nothing to get his angel alone.october 2020 - present   ©   ashton
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	1. 𝟎𝟎

The flickering light of an old box TV lit up the dark room. A Breaking News segment had just come on, interrupting the singing show that was supposed to be airing. The quiet murmur of the newscasters creased the otherwise silent atmosphere along with the **_shhnk_ ** of cloth running over metal.

The room’s only living occupant began to hum to himself, getting tired the same old Breaking News music he had heard so much of recently. Shifting the rag he held to a corner that was more clean, the young man now began to rub the knife he held to the beat of his humming.

Getting a little carried away in his work, the boy began to sing softly, letting a bunch of gibberish that fit the tune tumble from his lips. The knife, now clean of blood and skin, tapped against the edge of the wooden table that kept the young man’s feet up before being tossed away. 

The singing and other musical sounds came to a stop as the picture of a teenage boy flashed up on the TV.

“Yamato Sarukui,” the female newscaster read out, “was found dead only forty five minutes ago, although police suspect that he was killed many hours before. Sarukui was only eighteen, and is the latest victim in a series of Tokyo killings. As of right now, there are no suspects-”

The young man let out a soft laugh, leaning forward to press the power button on the TV. Bringing his feet down off the table, the boy sighed and shook his head as he picked up a dirty bone cutter off the table. Leaning back in his seat, he got to cleaning once again.

The room was even darker without the TV on now, leaving the dull glow of the moon that peeked through closed curtains as the only light source. The blood soaked rag was put to work again, being rubbed up, down, and all over the bone cutters until they were clean enough to satisfy the young man.

Setting down the tools next to the rest, the boy got to his feet. Stretching his arms up to the sky, a smile slipped onto the kid’s face as he felt his back crack. Shaking his arms out as he brought them back down, he turned to look over at the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

“Ready, Anahori?” The boy asked aloud as he walked over and knelt down to pick up the 59 kilogram load. “At least you’re lighter all cut up!” The young man joked. Rounding out of the room and heading towards the stairs, the boy shifted the laundry basket in his grasp as he started to make his decent.

The basement was cold, muggy, and smelled horrible. The boy patted across it’s dirt floor and over to the far right corner; the corner that had the massive hole. Setting the basket down next to it, the boy took time to look over his work once more.

Perfectly cut limbs and other body parts lined the hole in many layers, all occupants victims of the boy’s. He smiled to himself as he admired the sight for a moment longer, but it was time to add to the collection.

Kneeling down next to the basket, the boy reached in, lifting up cold calves, one in each hand, and placing down into the hole. The boy was still smiling widely as he moved on to place the feet in. 

The laundry basket was close to being empty now, the only thing in it being the head of Shuuichi Anahori. The boy reached in and plucked it out by the hair. Gently placing the served body part down and in between the heads of a man and a woman who shared the same light hair color. The young man whispered softly, “You’ll rest with your parents now, Anahori.”


	2. 𝟎𝟏

The Fukurodani volleyball club, which now dwindled down to only four players, one manager, and their coach, had met in the gym as they always did. Kaori Suzumeda and Coach Takeyuki Yamiji were in the middle of taking down the nets as the boys headed over to the supply closet.

“It’s awful,” Akinori Konoha voiced, tossing his team jacket over his shoulder.

“I know,” Tatsuki Washio nodded in agreement. “Sarukui and Anahori, back to back. Unbelievable.” The brown haired kid frowned as he picked up a mop for the gym floor.

“And Anahori’s parents too,” Keiji Akaashi shook his head, taking a sip from his water bottle. “They’ve never gone for parents before.”

Koutarou Bokuto twitched as he heard Akaashi take note of this. Bokuto, who had been the deviant responsible for disappearances and murders, did his best to hide a smile with fake sadness.

“Leaves you wondering who’s next.” Konoha sighed, grabbing the second mop.

Washio’s shoulders slumped, “Konoha, don’t say that…”

The atmosphere went crisp with silence as the four boys exited the back closet. Konoha and Washio made their way to the edge of the court, both of them placing their mops down and starting the route that Bokuto used to race Haruki Komi.

“I don’t know how they expect us to keep up practice,” Akaashi mumbled to Bokuto, the two of them rounding up a few stray balls. “Our classmates, friends, and now families are going missing and _dying_.”

“I know,” Bokuto groaned, tucking a Mikasa ball under his arm. “And the police still aren’t doing anything about it. You’ve seen the news programs, right? There are still no suspects.”

Akaashi nodded, the two of them walking over to a ball bin. “Either this guy is crazy good, or the police are crazy bad.” Bokuto's heart jumped at what he took as a compliment to his work, choosing to ignore the latter half of Akaashi’s sentence. 

Taking a step back after he put the sports supplies away, Bokuto took a minute, like he had many times, to admire his setter. The slight waves in his black hair and the gunmetal blue of his eyes were something that was well engraved in Bokuto’s mind.

“But yeah,” Bokuto added on, “continuing to hold practice is a little pointless. We only have four people, and playing two on two isn’t exactly the most fun.”

Akaashi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Bokuto, please. Now really isn’t the time for jokes like that.”

Bokuto, who hadn't been joking, realized what he said and immediately stood up straight, an embarrassed blush into his cheeks. The third year cleared his throat and nodded quickly, grumbled out an apology before they were interrupted by their coach.

“I think that about does it for tonight,” Yamiji voiced, clapping his hands together after waving all the club members over. “Remember to walk home in pairs and keep your eyes and ears peeled for any oddities. Please, stay safe.” And with that, the club was dismissed.

Bokuto, like he had many nights before, stuck close to Akaashi on their walk home. The frosty tipped boy was always one to insist that he help his angel home. Akaashi, who would always offer Bokuto a ride to his own home afterwards, always got the same response from upperclassmen.

The third year would use the excuse that he was the strongest on the team, and he would be able to defend himself, to which Akaashi always responded by sending Bokuto home with his best wishes. This made Bokuto’s heart sing.

The two rounded the corner away from the school, walking through the quiet Tokyo night. The sun hung very low in the sky, leaving behind a lovely red that slowly faded into deep, dark blue. Stars freckled the sky and captured Akaashi’s attention, giving more time for Bokuto to map out every inch of Akaashi into his mind.

“When do you think it will stop?” Akaashi suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Bokuto, who was caught off guard by the sudden question, just started to stutter.

“Like, what’s the goal here? To knock out our entire team? But why?!” Akaashi’s face contorted into a look of angered confusion.

Bokuto’s heart broke a little at the sign of distress in his angel. He let out a gentle sigh. “I don’t know. I would love to have an answer for you, Keiji, but I just really don’t know.” Bokuto reached over, gently patted his friend’s shoulder.

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I just don’t want to keep living every day scared for me and my family's lives!”

“Hey, hey…” Bokuto soothed, stepping closer to the ravenette, “There’s no need to cry, Akaashi. I’m sure things will work out for the best.” Bokuto chose his words carefully, making sure they suited his ideal future as well.

His friend continued to sniff for a while, until the two turned down Akaashi’s street. The ravenette managed to get a hold on himself, wiping the last of tears away just as they came up on his house.

“Are you gonna be alright?” Bokuto asked.

“Kou, you know I can’t guarantee that.” Akaashi sighed, placing his hand on his front gate.

 _I can,_ Bokuto thought.

“Bad choice of words again, my apologies.” Bokuto chuckled dryly, scratching the back of his head. “And before you ask,” he added, “I’ll be fine to walk home alone.”

Akaashi gave a soft smile, nodded and waved Bokuto off before he opened his gate and walked up his yard.

“Stay safe!” They both called to each other before Bokuto disappeared off into the night.

⠀

\- - -

⠀

The cold midnight air blew up the back of Bokuto’s shirt, sending a shiver through the third year’s body. Luckily for Bokuto, however, that breeze was a good reminder that he had left the window open. The window to Akaashi’s parents room.

Bokuto once again couldn’t help but smile to himself as he slid the glass pane shut. Killing Anahori and his parents the night before was the perfect set up that led into killing Akaashi’s parents as their death would now be less shocking.

Slipping his bloodied and closed switchblade back into his backpack, Bokuto crept over to get a last look at the murder scene. Both of Akaashi’s parents lay in bed, their throats slit. The bedsheets were littered in blood splatter, but luckily none of it was Bokuto’s. In fact, there was no sign at all that Bokuto would have been here tonight.

Whispering a little praise to himself, Bokuto excused himself out of the room and into the hallway. Glancing up the second story of the Akaashi house, Bokuto did his best to remember which bedroom was his angel’s. He spotted it almost immediately as memories of the times he had come over an invited guest flooded back to him.

Making his way over, Bokuto did his best to stay as quiet as possible. Though Akaashi had slept through the murder of his mom and dad, there no guarnteeing that the littlest creak in a floorboard would be what would wake him.

Coming up to the door, Bokuto turned the handle slowly. The frosty tipped teen slipping his way inside, his smile instantly growing as the smell of his angel filled his lungs. Bokuto took a second solely to bask in the moment.

Pulling his phone out, Bokuto fumbled to get it ready. A chance to see Akaashi sleeping would not be a wasted one. Sure, he had seen the second year asleep countless times at training camps, but this was just… different.

Tiptoeing across the room and over to the bed, Bokuto had to bite his lip to keep himself from squealing as he saw the blanket-encased form. Coming right up next to his angel, Bokuto lifted his phone up.

Looking through the camera, Bokuto’s soul melted as the peaceful look that was plastered across Akaashi’s face came into his view. The way his eyelashes meshed together and the way his lips pouted out ever so slightly only fed Bokuto’s love more.

The third year made sure to snap plenty of pictures from plenty of angles. Once, even dipping in to catch a selfie with the ravenette. 

Bokuto did realize that this was possibly the most incriminating evidence ever, other than the countless bodies across Tokyo and in his own basement, but Bokuto couldn’t care less. The teen was so set on getting what he wanted that he had no doubt in his skills of not getting caught red-handed for serial murder.

Bokuto opted to make his exit out of the back door downstairs. Creeping his way back across Akaashi’s room, the boy began to close the bedroom door behind him, but not before blowing his beloved a long kiss goodbye.


	3. 𝟎𝟐

His mind was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest. Why was he here? Why was he at school? Bokuto bit his bottom lip as he looked across the Fukurodani front lawn at the second year. Akaashi had showed up ready for the school day and acting completely normal.

Does he know it’s me? Bokuto clenched the straps on his backpack tighter, his tie suddenly feeling like it was choking him. Is he acting normal to try and catch me? Not my angel. He wouldn’t. Would he?

Bokuto shifted in his place, tuning out the other third years that chatted around him. His eyes were locked on the wavy haired ravenette as he smiled and waved to his friends. Did he just not notice? Even after only a few hours there’s no way you can ignore the smell of blood or a dead body. Trust me, Bokuto can speak from experience.

The morning bell rang and Bokuto lost sight of the second year as the school yard emptied out back into the academy building. Bokuto rarely got worried or nervous over a killing, but when it came to something as precious and priceless as his angel, there was no denying the nerves and worries that came with such big moves.

Bokuto went through his school day paying less attention in class than he normally did. While the teen normally went down to visit his lower classman crush during lunch breaks, he opted to skip today, once again too nervous to face the ravenette.

The frosty tipped boy sent a quick text, using a school project as an excuse and promising to see his friend at practice. Not even bothering to check for a response, Bokuto stuffed his phone deep into his backpack. Doing his best to shake off his unsettlement, the third year then through himself back into his facade, ready to eat a normal lunch with his classmates.

Volleyball rolled around and Bokuto was so far into his forced role that all worries had seemingly slipped his mind. For now at least. The small group of sportsmen carried out their drills as usual, well, as usual as you could be when half your team was involved in a string of disappearances and murders. 

Running sets was going well, Akaashi throwing up close to perfect tosses for his team members. Bokuto was happy, the feelings of connection and contentment he got from hitting Akaashi’s tosses warmed his heart.

Ready to hit another one, Bokuto ran up, reading Akaashi’s eyes and stance. Jumping up, his hand back, Bokuto smiled wide. But the ball never came. Landing down in a wobbly stance, confused, the third year over to where his setter stood. 

The ball bounced on the ground next to him, Akaashi having missed the set. His eyes were wide, his head turned towards Suzumeda and the phone she was holding across the gymnasium. 

“Wh-What?” Akaashi peeped, his voice quivering ever so much.

“The police are the phone. They want to speak with you.” Suzumeda said, her face twisted up with concern as she held the phone out towards the setter. “They say it’s serious.”

Akaashi took a few slow steps forward before shuffling the rest of the way over, his hand shaking as he took the phone from his team manager. Putting it up to his ear and stepping out of the gym, the whole volleyball team seemed to let out a collective breath.

“What do you think hap-” Washio started to ask before Konoha shushed him.

“Stop it, I wanna listen.”

“Oh my god!” Washio hit the back of Konoha’s head. “Aki! No! It’s his business, not ours. When the call over and he wants us to know what’s going on, he’ll tell us.”

Bokuto couldn’t tell if he was happy or nervous again. His heart was once again pounded hard in his chest, seemingly thumping against his ribs. His eyes fixed on the door his angel had just walked out of, Bokuto did his best to collect himself and prepare for a conversation. 

He was normally so good as being so normal, but when it comes to his angel, everything is different. Bokuto had to get himself together, he had to. Comforting Akaashi after this great loss was the next big step in getting him to fall in love with Bokuto.

Suzumeda walked over to the group of boys, opening her mouth to add her comment, but stopping as she heard someone enter the room. Everyone turned around, watching as Akaashi walked in, his eyes down and Coach Yamiji trailing behind him.

“Akaashi!” Konoha and Washio called out softly, their voices laced with concern.

The setter looked up, his face crinkled, a display of disgust. Bokuto worked his way forward, instinct kicking in as he placed both his hands on the ravenette’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, Keiji?” Bokuto mumbled to his friend.

“My parents,” Akaashi whispered, Washio ducking over to rub the setter’s back. “My parents are dead.”

The gym went silent. The air thickening with shock as Akaashi’s statement settled in.

“And- This morning. They said it looked like it happened last night, so that means I-” Akaashi’s facial expression stayed still as tears began to brim in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell us.” Konoha whispered.

“No, I just-” Akaashi let out a small breath. “I was in the same house as two dead bodies. My parent’s two dead bodies.”

⠀

\- - -

⠀

Bokuto and Akaashi round the corner together, heading into Akaashi’s neighborhood. Practice was cut short, Akaashi needing to head home and speak with the police. Bokuto volunteered to walk the boy home, Coach Yamiji quickly signing on to that, knowing the patterns the murderer followed and assuming Akaashi was next on the list.

To Bokuto’s surprise, Akaashi was willing to talk and entertain a conversation about the current situation.

“I just assumed they were at work,” the teen mumbled, kicking a rock along the sidewalk. “It still just doesn’t feel real though. Like, yeah, the possibility was always in the back on my mind, but something this scary and awful becomes real for you, it’s so hard to come to terms with, you know?”

Bokuto nodded, humming response, watching Akaashi feet as they shuffled along next to his.

“I mean your whole family passed away last year. How long did it take to truly sink in for you?”

Bokuto tried not to smile at the mention of his family’s death. “It was hard to face, yes, but at the same time it seemed so easy to accept for me.” because I staged to fucking car wreck, “Maybe that was just my way of dealing with it though. Like, if I pretend it doesn’t bother me then it won’t actually bother me, you know?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi sighed, “but this still feels insensitive to me.”

“Everyone grieves in their own way, Keiji.” Bokuto hummed, reaching out to gently rub the setter’s shoulder. The two boys then looked up at the sound of a new conversation that brought them out of theirs. They were close to Akaashi house now, the house that was surrounded by police.

“How did the police even find the bodies?” Bokuto asked, cringing a little after the words slipped out. Luckily, however, Akaashi didn’t seem too phased.

“They said our neighbor stopped by to drop off some mail that was delivered to the wrong house, and they noticed a bad smell and called the police.” Akaashi nodded, his eyes flickering over all the uniform clad people poking around his yard.

“I’m so sorry Keiji,” Bokuto sighed.

“Keiji? Keiji Akaashi?” A policeman called out. Gripping a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, the officer beckoned both kids over. After checking the ID of both students, Akaashi was quickly pulled into a session of questioning, Bokuto standing off to the side.

The frosty tipped captain took full advantage of this situation, watching very closely as the cops worked the crime scene. Bokuto took mental notes, milking this for everything it was worth in helping himself improve his skills.

“Thank you, son.” The policemen voiced, scrawling the last bit of information he had gathered from Akaashi down. “Unfortunately, your place of residence is now an active crime scene and we can’t have you living here. Is there any family in the area you could stay with? We think it’d be best for your life to stay as normal as possible, so-”

“He can stay with me!” Bokuto burst out quickly, tuning instantly back into the conversation.

“Um, well, he needs to stay with someone of legal age to be a guardian-” The policeman was a little taken aback by Bokuto’s excitement.

“Me! Yes! I am eighteen!!” Bokuto gasped, his eyes wide with excitement. Next to him, Akaashi blushed, smiling a little at his friend.

The officer looked towards Akaashi. “Um, I mean, he can stay with you for now, but we’ll have to get the proper paperwork filled out and approved before anything is permanent.”

“Yeah, no, of course!” Bokuto nodded quickly. “What do we need to sign?!”


	4. 𝟎𝟑

Bokuto moves slowly, careful of his every step, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel on the floor next to him. The frosty tipped male bit his lip and kept his breathing quiet, listening closely so he could make a step every time Akaashi let out a little snore. Bokuto had plans he needed to execute; plans that required Akaashi to stay asleep.

Last night had been one of the best nights of Bokuto’s life, and the team captain knew it would go down as one of his most treasured memories. Not only had Akaashi been given to Bokuto, but with Akaashi’s house now being a crime scene, that meant the angel couldn’t pack his own things for his stay at Bokuto’s. Bokuto's heart soared when he heard this, his mind digging up old fantasies of the setter in his clothes.

If the captain had known something so perfect would come up and pleasantly interrupt his plan, then he would have had this prepared ahead of time, but alas, the frosty tipped male was left setting up a fake phone call from Fukurodani to announce that school would be cancelled.

Finally exiting the bedroom after closing the door slowly behind him, Bokuto dropped most of his need to be too careful and briskly his way down to the kitchen. Spinning around the corner and dancing over to his cellphone and laptop on the kitchen island, Bokuto couldn’t wipe a big smile from his face. Akaashi was his! Legally in his care! How amazing?!

Swiping the phone off the counter, Bokuto immediately jumped into his notes app, his brain already swimming with drafts for the voicemail. His fingers worked the keyboard of the screen quickly, doing his best to remember the pattern of how cancelled school calls went for Fukurodani, and copying it.

The older male smiled to himself as he read over his work. It was perfect. Opening his laptop, Bokuto plugged the script into a text-to-speech generator. Listening to all the different options for voices, the teen finally settled on the perfect one that sounded just like the lady from school who made the actual calls. 

Bokuto smiled even wider, proud of himself for hatching and setting up such a great plan in such a short amount of time. Standing up straight at the island, Bokuto closes his laptop.

“Good morning,” a soft yet raspy voice sounded off from the doorway. Bokuto just about jumped out of his skin, letting out a loud gasp and almost dropping his phone.

“A-Akaashi!” The captain stuttered, blinking in surprise over at his friend. “I didn’t hear you, I’m sorry-”

Akaashi lifted a hand and gave it a small wave, brushing off the older boy’s apology. “No worries. My apology for scaring you. What are you doing?” The ravenette stretched a little as he walked over and took a seat on the stool next to where Bokuto was standing.

Bokuto’s face erupted into a deep blush, having caught the perfect little glimpse of the setter’s midriff when he stretched. Intent on not looking embarrassing himself, the frosty tipped male snatched up his laptop, hugging it to his chest.

“I forgot to charge my devices last night so I was just checking their percentages. Turns out my laptop is dead, heh.” Bokuto turned so Akaashi couldn’t see his face as he walked towards the door. “I need it for Bio Chem today so excuse me while I go plug it in. Make yourself comfortable, please!” and with that, the captain shot off down the hallway.

His socks slid to a stop on the hardwood floor and Bokuto came to a stop outside his parents old bedroom. Looking back to make sure Akaashi was still in the kitchen, Bokuto then ducked inside, making his way to the master bathroom. Once inside, he plopped himself down on the closed toilet, popping his laptop and phone open again. 

The captain chewed his lower lip nervously. He hadn’t had time to test if sending his text-to-speech audio from his laptop and over his cellphone to the house phone would sound normal. Bokuto let out a small breath as he opened the iphone app that would disguise his number as the school’s. Readying the audio, Bokuto dialed his home number into his cell and pressed call.

The third year held his phone in one hand, the other being used as a tool to muffle his breathing as he did his best to stay quiet and hold the phone still. Some shuffling from the kitchen could be heard and soon the call was picked up. Butterflies zoomed their way around Bokuto’s stomach as Akaashi’s soft “Hello?” sounded off from the other line.

As quietly as he could, the volleyball team captain pressed play, letting the text-to speech do it’s work.

That was quite possibly the longest minute of Bokuto’s entire life. The boy was so happy when the audio ended and he could hang up. Letting a relieving, yet still quiet sigh, the student smiled again. 

Getting to his feet, Bokuto made his way back to his own bedroom, setting his laptop down on his best and tucking his phone away in his pocket. “AKAASHI?” He then called out, “WHO WAS THAT? ALSO, I CAN’T FIND MY CHARGER, DO YOU HAVE A SPARE IN YOUR BACKPACK?!”

Bokuto poked his head out into the hallway when he got no response, looking down towards the door to the kitchen. “Akaashi?” Bokuto mumbled to himself as he made a start for the kitchen. “Are you- Oh.”

Bokuto stopped in the doorway, looking down at the second year who was crotched on the floor, head in his hands. “Hey, hey… What’s wrong?” Bokuto quickly knelt next to his angel, reaching out a gentle hand to rub the younger boy’s back.

“School’s cancelled for a while. They said the killings have gotten too serious. Can you believe that?!” Akaashi said, peeking up at Bokuto.

Bokuto smiled softly, “Well that’s good-”

“No it’s not!” Akaashi was quick to fire back, his gaze darkening a little. “Way too many people had to lose their lives in such horrible ways for the school to finally step in and take initiative! If they had done this back when Yukie was first murdered then my parents wouldn’t be fucking dead right now.”

Bokuto was at a loss for words. The hand that had been rubbing comforting circles on his angel’s back slowly came to a stop. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel a same flame of anger flare up in his stomach at the fact Akaashi wasn’t grateful for what Bokuto had done just for him, but that was extinguished by a sea of pity as Akaashi’s eyes started to brim with tears.

The personal loss was finally starting to sink in, and Bokuto took full advantage of that. Pulling Akaashi into his chest, Bokuto wrapped the smaller boy up in his larger frame, giving a gentle squeeze of comfort, intent on milking all the emotional bonding he could from this sensitive moment.


	5. 𝟎𝟒

Dirty plates lay behind the two boys, covered in scraps of egg and rice that dotted over forks and knives. A bean bag had been brought out of Bokuto’s room, serving as a seat for Akaashi while Bokuto himself claimed the couch. The teens were stationed in the common room, both of their eyes glued to the TV. 

Game controllers were held tight in their sweaty hands, the clicking and mashing of buttons adding lovely undertones to the melody that was the people dying on screen. Bokuto clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, tossing his controller to the side, annoyed. The boy had lost again.

“This is bullshit! How did you even get so good? You don’t have this game; you only ever play when you’re at my house.” The frosty tipped third year glanced down at Akaashi. He frowned as he noticed his angel once again picking up his phone. Akaashi had been checking his phone all day, constantly picking the device up and flicking through his notifications. 

“Do you want to play another round?” Bokuto mused, trying to pull Akaashi’s attention back to him and their time together.

Akaashi gave no response other than a simple hum as he popped open his email. The ravenette sighed, both disappointed and disheartened as he shut his phone off and set it back into the pocket of his hoodie. 

Bokuto did his best to keep his lip from curling back, not wanting to get upset at his beloved. But how could he not? Bokuto had gone through so much work and hard labor for the second year, and the kid didn’t even care. Akaashi chose his phone over his captain, and that pissed Bokuto off in the saddest way possible.

Bokuto took a deep breath, watching Akaashi picking his controller back up. Bokuto noted that as a good thing, and continued to try and calm down and keep his negative emotions at bay. Lashing out towards his angel was the worst crime Bokuto could commit.

“Why do you keep checking your phone? Is something wrong?” Bokuto asked, internally praising himself for how his tone came off. 

Akaashi tilted his head back and to the side, towards his upperclassman, as he let out a short laugh. “That’s not funny, Bo. I’m waiting for news from the police. Remember? They promised to update me directly.”

Bokuto’s heart felt torn. Akaashi had called him Bo, but he had also been rude. If only the angel understood the true situation and how he was really supposed to be feeling. It was quite pitiful, really. Poor sweetheart.

Bokuto sat up a little straighter, putting on his best voice and face as he glanced back towards the TV, ready to select another match. “No leads have been found for any cases so far. I think it would be best for your mental health if you put this behind you and lived in the moment and looked towards the future. Focus on the good, ya’know?”

Oh, was this the wrong thing to say.

Akaashi's face, after displaying a look of shock, instantly dropped into a deep glare. The teenaged boy grit his teeth, a few stray tears coming forward to prickle at his lower lash line. “Excuse me? Not everyone operates like you do. Not everyone can lose their entire family in a single night and just be fine! I’m sorry you handled your sisters’ and parents’ deaths last year so well, but not everyone can do that!”

Akaashi’s video game controller once again met with the carpeted floor as the setter abruptly got to his feet. Kicking the bean bag aside, the ravenette stomped off. His footsteps seemed to echo through the other quiet house as he headed down the hall to Bokuto’s room.

As he heard the door slam, Bokuto finally blinked. Soaking in what his angel had just said, Bokuto let out a slow breath. The eighteen year old’s stomach burned with anger, his face staying blank. 

This isn’t what Bokuto wanted to feel. He never ever wanted to feel anything but love for Akaashi, but the ravenette was making that really hard right now. No no… You can’t blame him… Akaashi is never at fault.

Bokuto leaned back on the couch, letting his head fall back. The third year had to put himself in Akaashi’s headspace. He had to understand where Akaashi was coming from instead of assuming Akaashi would just immediately understand what was best for himself.

Akaashi was currently out of the loop, and that was not his fault. Bokuto had no right to get mad at a situation he created. One day, when they were both ready, Bokuto would tell Akaashi everything and the two would be able to laugh about it. Yeah, that was Bokuto’s life-long dream.

But for now, Bokuto’s dream was to right the current wrongs with his angel. Anger between the couple- hehe, couple- was a setback, and Bokuto had come too far for setbacks.

Bokuto got to his feet, a large smile now decorating his face. The captain flicked his TV off before checking the time. Sunset. The pair had spent their entire day playing video games together, giving Bokuto the perfect opportunity to win his angel back. Homemade dinner.

⠀

\- - -

⠀

It had been a little less than an hour since the boys had their small falling out. Bokuto didn’t want to jump right into his savior plan just yet. The captain needed to give Akaashi time to cool off and calm down.

Bokuto wiped his brow with the back of his hand, smiling down at the two dishes he had prepared. For the past twenty minutes, the frosty tipped boy had been hard at work throwing together something he knew his angel would love. What better way to win someone back then with their favorite food, right?

Trying to keep the little flares of excitement that hopped up in his chest as he pictured multiple ways his plan could play out in his favor, Bokuto picked the plates up. 

Akaashi would hear him coming from down the hall and open the door up. Tears would be in his eyes as he fell to his knees and apologized for being so rude. Bokuto would smile with pity as he set the plates down and joined the angel on the floor, both of them sharing a heartfelt hug.

Or, Bokuto would only have to knock once before Akaashi would throw the third year’s bedroom door open, proceeding to them leap into Bokuto’s arms, almost spilling the food. Akaashi would apologize and Bokuto would forgive him.

Ooor, Bokuto’s favorite, Akaashi would come out of Bokuto’s room on his own, and meet the upperclassmen in the kitchen. Akaashi would be sniffling and blushing as he apologized. The angel would then notice Bokuto’s cooking, and break into the most beautiful smile in the world. The ravenette would start crying, this time with joy, and confess his love for Bokuto right there on the spot. The perfect moment would then be sealed with a passionate kiss.

Or even- Bokuto stopped as he reached the end of the hallway, now standing outside his own bedroom. The older teen pondered over what to say, wanting to find the right words that further swoon Akaashi in his direction.

Since his hands were full, Bokuto gently tapped the closed door in front of him with his foot. “Hey hey hey! I’ve got dinner!” The third year instantly cringed as the words left his mouth. This was not the right way to reconnect, but it had sounded fine in his head.

No noise came from the other side of the wood aside from a small, barely audible huff.

“Ang- Keiji.” Bokuto lowers his voice, keeping his tone soft and calming. “I’m sorry.”

A small chorus of shuffles was heard before the door slowly creaked open. Bokuto quickly extended Akaashi’s plate out towards him, figuring if the boy didn’t want to talk, he could at least get another meal down. The plate was accepted and the door was soon all the way open.

“I was being insensitive earlier. You were right, I can’t expect everyone else to cope with loss like me. I completely disregarded your feelings, and, especially as your best friend, that is not okay. I am so beyond sorry, Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s sorrowful expression seemed to soften as he gripped the ceramic dish tighter. “I didn’t like what you said at all, but my emotions are all over the place right now. I think I reacted too strongly. I apologize as well, and I accept your apology. Thank you, Bo.”

Priding himself with how easy this had turned out, Bokuto put on a big smile. A smile also fit to cover up his disappointment in the kiss-less turnout. Maybe later.

Akaashi continued to talk, revoicing his concerns for their remaining teammates and friends. The boys drifted further into Bokuto’s bedroom, both of them coming to sit on opposite ends of the third year’s bed as they began to eat. Bokuto paid no attention to what Akaashi was saying; the older boy simply added the angel’s voice as the soundtrack to thinking over his second plan.

Oh, yes, second plan. Akaashi may have apologized in return and accepted Bokuto’s apology, but the rude way the underclassman had acted could not just be dismissed with mere words. Bokuto had had this second plan for a while now, which was why he was so beyond pleased that an opportunity like this- an opportunity that would add more meaning to his soon-to-come actions- came up.

Playing off the simple ‘smile and nod’ tactic, Bokuto let his eyes wander a little. His golden gaze came to rest on the latch for his window. It took a bit of restraint to keep another from coming over Bokuto as he saw the panes of glass were unlocked.

“All I can do is pray that the police come across something, even something little, that will give us more information.” Akaashi finished his little speech at the same time he finished his dinner. Setting the dirty plate and utensils down on the mattress, he looked across at Bokuto.

“I completely agree with you. The police are either being super sloppy or this person is just too fucking good.” Bokuto conjured up a response he hoped fit with what the angel had been talking about.

Then, Akaashi smiled. “I’m kind of glad we had these talks today. I was getting a little worried that you weren’t properly concerned with the ongoing cases, but it’s nice to know you do agree with me.”

Bokuto did about a hundred backflips, the kid missing the meaning of the words and opting to focus on that sweet, sweet smile. “Of course, yeah! I totally get it.” The third year twitched a little as his voice broke slightly, his excitement showing.

“Um, I’ll take your plate out for you. You can just hang back in here and head to bed.” Bokuto mumbled as he got to his feet, making sure to limit how much of his face Akaashi could see. “I still feel too guilty and think you could use a night to yourself. I’ll be in my parents room if you need me.”

Akaashi gave a little sigh, still grinning. “Thank you again, Bo.”

“Of course, Keiji.” Bokuto stopped right before exiting the room, glancing back over his shoulder one last time, though not at Akaashi. Still unlocked. Good.


	6. 𝟎𝟓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me changing the chapter layout again - 
> 
> i’m crunching everything back into it’s original form. i believe i will be able to write full chapters now instead of the smaller, broken up ones i was updating with before ( not to mention the word to chapter ratio will look much better now ). don’t worry though, i archived all your lovely comments. comments are deadass my favorite part of writing, so shout out to those who leave them. anywho, my apologies for the shift!
> 
> ! the latter half of this chapter is new content !

Bokuto shivered, the night breeze brushing past him as he pulled his gloves on. The boy was standing outside the window to his parent’s bedroom, having just slipped out. Adjusting his ski mask once more, the teenager trembled with excitement and anxiety. He could feel the knife strapped to his leg, the cold metal pressing on his warm skin, and it made him feel good.

Bokuto had been thinking over a way to get Akaashi out of this house and into one outside of town and away from other people. A place where he could truly have the angel all to himself. When hashing out this plan, the third year suddenly remembered the secluded beach house that had been left in his family. How utterly convient.

Akaashi’s acting up fit perfectly with Bokuto’s personal feelings as well. The frosty tipped boy had been planning on dressing as the at-large murderer and giving his angel a scare that would be enough to prompt the boy into willingly leaving for the other property. Now, however, the captain was happy to kick that fear up a notch by utilizing the knife as more than just a for-show prop. The perfect punishment.

Creeping around the house in the 2am moonlight, Bokuto ducked down beneath his own bedroom window. Almost unable to contain the jitters this situation gave him, the third year cracked his knuckles anxiously. Crouched under the unlocked panes of glass, Bokuto stopped to listen, once again assuring that Akaashi was asleep. When no noises stood out to the volleyball player as alarming, he reached up.

Pushing the window open ever so slowly, Bokuto gently stood up as well. The crisp air made it’s way past him and into the warm house. The boy shivered once more, a wide smile breaking out onto his face behind his mask. Akaashi remained still and peaceful in bed as Bokuto cautiously climbed his way inside.

Bokuto thanked himself over and over for never placing a bedside table under the window as his socked feet gently met with the firm floor. Reaching down into his black sweatpants, the captain grasps onto the knife that had been strapped to his thigh. Taking the weapon out and shifting it around until it found that familiar placement in his palm, Bokuto felt his heart beat a little faster.

He almost felt bad as he looked down at the sleeping ravenette, but Bokuto knew that this was ultimately for the best and therefore must happen. And it wasn’t like the third year was going to let his underclassmen bleed out, not at all. Akaashi just needed to be shaken enough to lose his sense of rationality and only be able to think in the moment.

Not to mention Bokuto planned to swoop in and cradle and care for the angel right after. That would definitely earn him enough brownie points for future plans.

Bokuto took one more deep breath before kicking things into action. The captain leaped forward, his right foot coming down by Akaashi’s left side, his left knee on Akaashi’s right, landing in an odd straddle over the setter’s sleeping form. Well, sleeping wasn’t really the best term anymore.

Akaashi shot up instantly, clutching his blanket to his chest as he gasped by the suddenly jostling of the mattress he was on. Having just woken up, the boy’s vision was blurred and it took him a good five seconds before he noticed the large black figure looming over him. He let loose the most curdling scream Bokuto ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Bokuto heart sent a pang through his entire body, and it took all of the teenager’s constraint not to voice Akaashi’s name as he leaned forward. Bokuto’s left forearm harshly came over Akaashi’s chest, pushing the younger boy forcefully back onto the bed. The second year had now gone rigid with fear, his entire body tense and his eyes locked straight above him on the ceiling. 

Bokuto would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt that his angel wasn’t looking at him, but there really wasn’t time to reflect on that now. Swinging his right hand back, the one that gripped his trusty knife, Bokuto grunted deeply as he brought his forward once more. An orgasmic shiver coursed through him as he felt the blade pierce Akaashi’s tender upper arm.

The frosty tipped boy held the metal in place, shifted more body weight forward into holding Akaashi down. Bokuto waited to pull back until he could visibly notice the growing bloodstain even in the dark. Once satisfied with the sight, the teen ripped the blade out and held it up again.

It was then that Bokuto hesitated. He didn’t actually manage to think this part of the plan all the way through. He didn’t want to kill Akaashi, but Bokuto never thought of what would leave the killer to escape and let Akaashi live. So… Now what was he supposed to do? Keep stabbing until Akaashi cried out again?

Luckily, Bokuto didn’t have to think it over for too long, the boy underneath him taking advantage of the moment of hesitation. Akaashi pushed back with all his might, catching Bokuto off guard enough to actually topple the bigger young man over. 

“BOKUTO!” Akaashi called out, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Bokuto’s heart sent out another pang. Akaashi had called for him in a time of distress! 

The third year internally thanked the ravenette for this chance. Putting on a scared expression under his mask and scrambling backwards on the bed, Bokuto played it off as the murderer was too caught off guard to continue his attack. Quickly clambering off the bed and back towards the open window, the air on the back of Bokuto’s neck stood up as he finally caught on the Akaashi’s crying.

Back outside his parent’s window, Bokuto was quickly stripping free of his gear. Tucking the outfit into a bush, Bokuto jumped up into the bedroom. Not wanting to look too similar to the murderer and not really having time to change, the third year rushed towards the bedroom door in just his boxers alone. 

It hadn’t been too long since Akaashi had called out for him, a full minute at most. Bokuto burst into his own bedroom, instantly locking eyes with the second year that had backed himself into a corner on the bed.

Bokuto’s face dropped, his murderous persona slipping away completely, replaced with the caring one he held onto just for Akaashi. Taking a few slow steps forward into the room, a hand slowly came up to cover Bokuto’s mouth as he caught sight of the full aftermath.

“Bokuto! Help me…” Akaashi coughed and sobbed, his entire frame visibly shaking from beneath the blanket he clutched over him. The captain’s heart shattered, those three words burying themselves deep into his conscious.

⠀

\- - -

⠀

Akaashi's tired, limp body pressed against Bokuto’s as the larger student held him close. Bokuto was delivering Akaashi’s shaken form to his car, the car that would soon take them to his family’s beach house. A freshly retraumatized teenager was very easy to manipulate- no, convince- Bokuto found.

After bursting into the room Akaashi was in, the older boy had made quick work of comforting and caring for the poor soul. Wrapping his arm as he uttered sweet, calming words to his angel helped in so many ways, and Bokuto was elated. All of his plans collided at this one incident, and being able to pull such a stunt off made him swell.

Oh-so-carefully shifting his grip of Akaashi, Bokuto popped the back door of his car open. Leaning in and gently placing his angel down, the captain quietly spoke up. “Keiji, you okay?”

Nothing but a dull groan came in return.

“Poor sweetheart… The pain meds should kick in soon. For now, remember what we talked about, yeah? You’ll get some sleep on the drive.” Bokuto smiled a little as he watched Akaashi curl up and get as comfy as he could on the car’s leather seats.

“I have a few things to pack up first,” Bokuto continued, “So you get a head start on those Zs and I’ll be back soon, okay?’ The older boy gently rubbed his head over his angel’s calf before ducking back out of the vehicle and closing it up. Not hesitating to lock it as well.

Heading back into his house, the frosty tipped young man b-lined for his basement. The dirt Bokuto had once been very thankful for was now a great hindrance. But he could work with it, he could work with it.

Strolling across the dark room, barely lit by the moonlight poring through the ground-level windows, Bokuto plucked two large containers of laundry detergent off a shelf. Walking the objects over to his prized hole of body parts, Bokuto set them down. Crouching lower, the third year reached into the collection, rummaging around for a random hand before standing back up. Before he could take care of his prizes, he had to take care of his angel and himself.

Bokuto worked silently, now back up in his bedroom after collecting the outfit he had left in the bush. Using the knife was now slightly crusted with the ravnette’s blood, Bokuto made a slit on his upper forearm. Akaashi’s DNA was already in place, which left Bokuto to paint a struggle for himself with his own blood. Decorating the room with his blood and hair, Bokuto carefully placed a few fingerprints in specific spots with the spare hand. 

Once the masterpiece was complete, Bokuto smiled again, mentally patting himself on the back. Weaving his back into the basement with his previous outfit in hand once again- minus the knife- Bokuto got to finishing up. Tossing the clothes and hand down into his treasure cove, Bokuto dragged a shovel out from behind his washing machine to replace the dirt that once housed the hole in place of rotting flesh.

Bokuto whispered a few goodbyes to his prizes as he covered them up, making sure to pat the dirt down finely so it matched the rest of the basement floor and perfectly as possible. Now came the laundry detergent. Bokuto had been sure to purchase the strongest smelling stuff a few months ago, knowing it would come in hand.

Popping open the two containers, the volleyball team captain flipped them over, laughing a little as the thick liquid poured out and onto the ground. This sure as hell was enough to block the scent of dead bodies from a human nose, but Bokuto wasn’t so sure if he could pull the wool over the cadaver dog’s eyes. Choosing to push that thought out of his head and optimistic, Bokuto shook the detergent bottles, eager to get every last drop out.

Placing the completely empty plastic containers back on their shelf, Bokuto let out a little sigh as he stretched. Dusting his hands off, the boy glanced over his shoulder, looking over the entire basement before heading back up and out to the driveway.

Happy future, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuto + akaashi = ashton + comments


End file.
